Boomer!
by TheWallTalksBack
Summary: Hints of HouseXChase. Chase finds a cat on the streets and needs to find someone to take care of it while his house gets fixed up. But is this little troublemaker more of a problem than he's worth? Or perhaps he'll bring two people together? R
1. Chapter 1

TWTB: Sweet! *Punches the air in victory* Another House M.D. fic. This time a one shot with hints of HouseXChase! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own House… David Shore does… Cuz he's cool like that X3

"You're insane!"

"House will kill you!"

Rain pelted the windows of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital as Chase, Cameron and Foremen sat in the differentials lounge, along with an unexpected guest. A sandy-tan cat sat cradled in Chase's arms, slightly wet from, presumably, the rain. Chase wore a look of frustration, rebellion and pity. "I couldn't just leave him in the rain!"

"Are all Australians obsessed with saving animals" Foremen received a glare from the blonde Aussie.

"Look, the little guy was stuck in the rain and I felt bad for him. I just need to find him a place to stay for the next week while my apartment gets fumigated. My Hotel doesn't allow pets." He looked down at the cat, which was currently swatting at its possessor's hair. "Aw… aren't you just the cutest, Boomer?"

"Boomer?" Cameron questioned.

"He looks like a Kangaroo." Chase clarified as he held up the cat at arms length, smiling fondly at it. "When I was little I always wanted a pet Kangaroo, but I suppose a cat will do."

Cameron and Foremen glanced at each other before the Aussie looked at them expectantly.

"Don't look at me, I live at the dorms." Cameron said.

"My apartment doesn't allow pets," Foremen added, holding up his hands as if Chase was about to attack.

Truthfully, he was a bit crestfallen. "Okay…" Then an idea struck him. "You think House would-"

"No!" The other two half-shouted.

Chase's face fell again. "You're right… Guess I'll have to take you to the pound." He told the cat with a frown. Boomer stared up at him and suddenly let out a meow. How could he, Chase that is, leave the poor thing at the mercy of a hold, heartless pound that would probably put him down without a second thought?

Chase's thoughts were interrupted by Cameron's sudden gasp and exclamation of "House it coming! Hide it!" Chase freaked and shoved the poor cat under the bookshelf and turned around just in time to see House limp into the room.

"We have a new case. Cuddy says if I solve this one without…" House trailed of as he counted but two ducklings sitting at the table. He looked around the room and spotted Chase standing awkwardly by the bookshelf. "Why aren't you sitting down?" He inquired.

"I feel like standing…" Chase replied, shifting from one foot to another.

"Sit down." House ordered.

"Don't wanna" Chase replied childishly.

"Cuddy said if you solve this without…" Cameron suddenly injected, turning the Diagnostician's attention on herself.

"Right… she said-" Suddenly Chase let out a gasp, distracting House once again. "Damn it Chase-"

"Um! I'll go do some blood work! Yeah…" And with that the Aussie was out the door.

Meanwhile…

Boomer was happily strolling through the halls of PPTH, weaving in and out of the legs of busy doctors, nurses and patients. He had never been in a hospital before, not that he knew what a hospital was. It smelled rather strange to his sensitive cat nose, almost synthetic in a way. He paused as a new scent hit his tiny pink sniffer. Fish. His stomach growled and he bolted in the direction of the scent.

It led him to the office of James Wilson, not that he could read the door that was left ajar, and on the desk his eyes met the most wonderful food he had seen in days. Within seconds he was on the desk chowing down on the delicious tuna salad set before him.

As a cat raised on the NJ streets, food was not an easy thing to come by, and fish most of all. Even if he stumbled upon fish, another, stronger cat would steal it from him. Chances of a meal like this were few and far between.

Alas, it ended too soon for his tastes because two large hands came out of nowhere, grabbed him by the middle and suddenly his feet were no longer in contact with the desk. Soon he was face to face with the owner of the meal he had just half-devoured.

"A cat? Who let you in here?" He asked as he sat down behind his desk. Boomer simply replied with a Meow. "I guess you can have my lunch, I wasn't hungry anyways." He set the cat back on the desk, which simply stared at Wilson. The oncologist chuckled and stroked the cat gently. "Seriously, don't worry about me. It's nice to have company who won't complain about clinic duty and steel my food… well, you already did the latter but that can't be helped." Boomer meowed and began eating again. "Do you belong to someone? You don't have a collar…"

Elsewhere…

Chase was in a state of near panic. He had checked the entire floor three times over, avoiding House with each scan, but still couldn't find hide nor hair of Boomer. "God… what have I done…?"

"Pissed me off" Chase nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a sudden jab in the ribs via cane. "What the hell was that disappearing act about?" House growled, sending a cold glare at Chase.

"I… uh… lost something…" Not a complete lie.

"And what would that be… wombat?"

Chase ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Nothin'…"

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be looking for it. Or panicking." Gawd! Those blue eyes were intimidating.

"I'm not panicking!" The blonde male snapped. Suddenly he felt the arch of House's cane pull the Aussie close, mere inches from House's face.

"Tell me or so help me I will shove this cane so far up your ass you'll be coughing up splinters."

Chase swallowed hard. "I'm looking for…" He trailed off as he glanced over House's shoulder. "Boomer!" He cried happily.

House looked dumbfounded and looked behind him to see Wilson holding a tan cat. "You're looking for a cat?" The elder doctor questioned as he removed the cane from Chase's neck.

"So it's your cat? Boomer was his name? I had the pleasure of sharing my lunch with him." Wilson handed the cat to Chase, who hugged the poor thing half to death.

" I was so worried! Thank you Wilson!" It never occurred to him to check Wilson's office because the door had been closed.

"You were looking for a cat?" House repeated as he limped over to the two.

"Um… yeah…" Chase's smile turned to a sheepish grin. Crap, he was in trouble now. "I found him on the way here… He was sitting alone in the rain; I couldn't leave him there… I wanted to find him a place to stay for a week while my apartment got fixed…" He looked hopefully at Wilson.

"Sorry… in a Hotel myself." The oncologist answered the unsaid question.

"I'll take him…" Both doctors looked up in surprise.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I said 'I'll take him'." House repeated, glaring at them both. "If I can handle Hector I can handle a cat."

"Touché" Wilson nodded in agreement as Chase broke out in a goofy grin, which caused House to raise a brow in suspicion.

"Thanks!" He could kiss House! Okay… maybe not kiss him, but at least hug him.

"You're buying the food." The Diagnostician pointed out, before suddenly being embraced by the blonde. He hesitated before awkwardly patting the man's head. "Um… you're welcome…"

TWTB: I'm tired… and my butt hurts… but it's done! It's not the best… in fact I'm not happy with it at all… but I hope you enjoyed! =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

TWTB: Well… I've gotten some encouraging reviews so I'm continuing this! I don't know if it'll be good or bad… I'm doing it for fun now! For better or for worse! So enjoy!

"HOUSE!" House visibly cringed, pausing slightly in his uneven gait towards the elevator. He stopped and turned, being met with the angry face of Cuddy, which was half covered by the tissue being held to her nose.

"Is this because I kicked that patient?" House asked.

"What patient?" Cuddy replied, anger being temporarily replaced with suspicion. "Never mind that! Why is there a cat in your office?"

"You don't know? It's 'bring your blonde Australian subordinate's cat to work day'! You didn't get the memo?" He received a heated glare.

"House! This is a Hospital! People can be allergic to cats! DEATHLY allergic! Not to mention I'm allergic to cats! I suggest you get that… wait, it's Chase's cat?"

House rolled his eyes. "Nah… How many blonde Australians do you know? Because I only know one… Except that hooker last week… Actually I think she was bri-"

"House! I don't need to know about your sexcapades! I just want that cat out of your office or I'm calling the humane society to do it for you!" She passed House and headed towards the elevator.

Meanwhile…

Chase was lying on his stomach in the diagnostics lounge, entertaining Boomer with a string tied to a stick. A few accessories had been added to the lounge (Paid for by Chase) to better accommodate Boomer. A litter box sat next the trash, for convenience, a cat bed sat by the desk and two bowls stood by the cupboards, a bag of cat food leaning against the wall near by. Chase had convinced House to let Boomer stay in the lounge, his argue being that House's place was a mess and he was afraid Boomer would get lost never to be found again. Not only that but it raised concern for the well being of Steve McQueen.

Chase wasn't alone in the Lounge. Cameron, Foreman, and a very bored Wilson were sitting at the glass table. Cameron was entertaining herself with House's over-sized red and gray tennis ball, Foreman was intently reading a medical journal, and Wilson had taken up the crossword Chase had previous abandoned to play with Boomer.

Suddenly House limped in, poked Wilson in the back of the head with his cane, grabbed his tennis ball from Cameron and managed to hit Chase Square in the head with it.

"One, Wilson, go back to telling people they have cancer, it's the only thing you're good at. That and making some damn good pancakes" He earned a raised brow from the oncologist, who didn't move. "Two, No one touches my balls except me." He earned a snort from Foreman, whose face was still hidden behind the medical journal, despite the fact he was listening. "Three, Cuddy say's the cat has to go."

"What?" Chase, who was now sitting with said cat in his lap looked like a puppy that just got kicked, thrown in water, then kicked again.

House ignored him and continued. "And four, we have absolutely no case, so Foreman, do my Clinic hours." Said neurologist got up and grabbed the I.D. held out for him and disappeared down the hall.

Wilson stood up, putting the crossword back on the table before heading towards the door. "I guess I'll go do the only thing I'm good at."

"Make pancakes?"

Wilson shot his friend a look before taking his exit, Cameron fallowing after him, deciding she didn't want to deal with House at the moment, leaving Chase and House alone. The taller man looked down at the Aussie and raised a brow.

"Did I stutter? Get the fur ball's things packed." House ordered as he limped towards the desk.

"But… that means Boomer has to go to the pound? I mean-" He was cut off as the cat bed came in contact with his face.

"Stop whining you spastic Brit!" House commanded, getting really annoyed, really fast.

"I am not spastic! And I'm Australian so Sod off!" The blonde snapped back, more than a bit angry that House was going back on his word just because Cuddy said so. When did he ever do what Cuddy said? Seriously?

"Just shut up! I didn't say the damn thing was going to the pound, did I?"

"Then where-"

"Let me talk! What I'm saying is, the cat can stay with me!"

"What?" Chase let boomer slip out of his grip and the cat trotted over to House and rubbed himself against his good leg. "You mean…?"

"I ment what I said. Boomer can stay with me." House rolled his eyes at Chase's shocked expression. "Just get his stuff together and get him off me." He pushed the cat away with his foot but he only purred and became more affectionate in return.

And so, forty-five minutes later Chase was standing in House's living room, holding Boomer along with said-cat's things. "Are you sure about this?"

"I swear, if you ask me that one more time I'll throw you out a window!" House growled as he limped into the kitchen. "Put his bowls and food in here." He commanded and Chase did so. "Oh and here." House picked something off the counter and tossed it to the blonde, who caught it in his free hand. He was surprised to find House had given him a key.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Don't look so shocked." House snapped. "I'll feed him in the morning but the afternoon is your job. I don't care when you come over as long as its not past ten, you aren't allowed in my room and steal any food you die."

Chase couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, but don't hug me again." The older man said as he opened the fridge. "Beer?" He offered.

TWTB: WOOT! There! I hope you like it. It's a bit short… there will be more chapters, and I'll make sure Boomer gets more attention. I think I'll make the next Chapter entirely in his point of view… Tell me what you think! :D


	3. Chapter 3

TWTB: This chapter is going to be a bit of an experiment, I want to play around with the idea of putting some of the story in Boomer's point of view.

It had been three days sense Boomer had been brought to the home of the one he had dubbed ever so kindly 'Mr. Moody pants' or just Mr. Moody for short. At first he didn't understand why his savior had left him there with such a man.

The first night Boomer jumped onto Mr. Moody's lap in hopes of attention but the man just shoved him off. When he tried again the man locked him in the bathroom. Boomer scratched at the door and cried for a while but Mr. Moody simply ignored him so he curled up in a pile of clothes and slept there the night.

When he woke up the next morning he found the door open and the wonderful smell of food wafted to his nose. He got up and trotted into the kitchen where he found Mr. Moody cooking something. He found his way onto the counter and trotted over to find the man was making waffles. He meowed hungrily, gaining the man's attention. Mr. Moody picked him up and placed him in front of a bowl full of dry food.

"That's your food. The waffles are mine." The man scolded and Boomer glared.

After the man was finished with breakfast, Boomer attempted to get him to play by pawing at his toes but he simply got shoved away. Boomer meowed irritated-ly and fallowed the moody human to the door, only to have it shut in his face. He meowed again in aggravation and walked back into the kitchen. Finding a soft piece of floor he curled up and fell asleep.

He was awoken by the sound of the door opening. It was probably just Mr. Moody so Boomer made no move to get up until he heard the beautiful voice of the man who saved him.

"Boomer! You here? I hope you're not lost."

Boomer jumped up and bolted to the human who he owed his life to. He sat in front of the blonde, his ears perked and his eyes bright, giving him the appearance of a dog. Damn, he loved this man! Not just for the fact that he saved his life but because he was the kindest, and most loving man he ever met! Not to mention he was attractive, for a human that is. He was so happy he hadn't just abandoned him!

"Hey there Boomer! Has House been treating you okay?" The blonde picked him up and began gently stroking him. Boomer meowed, as if to say 'no' and his master chuckled. "Figures. Well, we'll get out of his hair soon enough. Now how about I fix you something to eat?" He held up a plastic bag and Boomer purred in appreciation.

And so the next two days had gone on the same. Boomer would attempt to get affection out of Mr. Moody, fail miserably and end up waiting for his knight in shining armor to come and sooth his painful boredom.

On the third day, Boomer was waiting expectantly at the door for his loveable blonde human. He had found that his favored companion came to visit around this time of the day so Boomer was severely disappointed when Mr. Moody walked through the door instead of the one he had been waiting for.

"What are you looking at?" The man, which Boomer's human called 'House', growled at him before limping off to his bedroom. Boomer hissed in his direction before continuing his patient wait by the door.

An hour later and the blonde Boomer was waiting for arrived. He was ecstatic, running from here to there in an excited fashion.

"Whoa! Calm down, Boomer!" The man picked him up and pet him affectionately before looking around. "Hmm… House's bike is outside. He must be sleeping." Boomer was set on the floor again before his master set off to the task of feeding him. Once his plate was clean Boomer to watching the blonde who, to pass time began to clean Mr. Moody's large stack of dishes.

Once the dishes were done the man moved onto something else, then something else, and so on. Boomer found it entertaining watching his master clean up Mr. Moody's messes. He tended to do this a lot if Mr. Moody was out while he was visiting, muttering all the while at how dirty the older man was. The cat thought it was cute. He was acting like Mr. Moody's mate.

However, Boomer's human never fell asleep after cleaning. Boomer was surprised to find the blonde passed out of the couch after he had left for a minute to go use his litter box. He was a bit disappointed because this ment he wouldn't get to play 'chase the string' but he simply jumped onto the man's chest, curled up and fell asleep with him.

TWTB: Well, what do you think? Personally I find it cute… but it was hard to write. I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing to figure out who Boomer is talking about… Next Chapter will be in normal point of view.


	4. Chapter 4

TWTB: This chapter will be back in normal point of view, enjoy!

It was endearing really. The sight of Chase sleeping peacefully on his couch with Boomer curled up over his heart. However, House was not one for endearing things.

Endearing was boring and painfully predictable, and those were two things House hated. So the conclusion had to be, Chase sleeping on his couch was, long story short, something House did not like. Then why did House feel reluctant to wake the blonde up? It wasn't because it was rude to wake someone while they were sleeping. Several people had suggested on numerous occasions that he get his middle name changed to 'rude', which he thought would sound rather silly (Seriously, Greg 'Rude' House? C'mon). He didn't respect the young doctor; his constant berating and teasing were signs of that. He didn't particularly like Chase. Well… that he wasn't too sure of. He liked the Aussie more than Cameron and Foreman, despite the fact that Chase could be down right annoying, however he wasn't a friend like Wilson, who could hardly be considered a friend even in their twisted way. What was Chase to him? Other than a co-worker and subordinate that is.

A sharp pain in his leg, causing him to groan slightly, interrupted House's thoughts. He quickly dug around in his pockets and found in them absent of his favorite drug. He quickly limped around his apartment only to find every Vicodin bottle he had was empty. Well that just sucked. He left the last of his painkillers in his desk and had forgotten to badger Wilson about refills. He limped back over to the couch and jabbed Chase in the side with his cane.

"Yow!" The Aussie sat up and quickly rubbed his side. "What the…" He trailed off and looked up at the annoyed face of House. Neither of them spoke until, after a quick look around, the blonde was struck with realization and quickly stood up, accidentally knocking a surprised boomer to the floor. "Sorry! I'll leave-" Chase was cut off by a sudden shove and landing back on the couch.

"Not so fast, Wombat. Go get me Vicodin"

"What?"

"Am I developing a stuttering problem or something?" House replied with a roll of the eyes. "Get. Me. Vi-Ko-Din! It's not a hard concept."

The Aussie raised a brow. "Why? Isn't Wilson the one that proscribes you Vicodin?" He asked, only causing House to get more annoyed.

"Just shut up and get me my meds and I _won't_ throw your cat out the window." Both Boomer and Chase glared at him at this.

"Fine, I'll get you your bloody meds if you'll sod off!" The blonde growled in annoyance and left without another word, slamming the door on his way out in frustration.

House watched the door for a moment before seating himself on the couch next to his current roommate who stared up at him with large, bullion eyes. "What're you looking at?" He muttered, allowing a slight pause before asking, "Think he likes Chinese?"

Ordering Chinese for you're blonde Australian subordinate who thinks you hate him and everything else with a heartbeat had its advantages. First and foremost it gives you a deliciously unhealthy, greasy, sticky meal. Second… the shocked look on his face is friggin priceless.

Chase stared at House like the man had grown a second head out of his ear. "What's all this?" He asked, motioning to the various containers of Chinese food.

"Food. Duh, what does it look like? Shrunken heads?" House replied sarcastically as he maneuvered some lo-main into his mouth with a pair of chopsticks. He raised a brow, as Chase didn't move. "What? You expect me to finish this all by myself? I'm hungry but not that hungry and I'm sure as hell not giving any to the cat." Boomer growled from his seat next to House and the doctor simply made a face at the feline.

"Oh…" Chase finally spoke, sitting on the other end of the couch, picking up a box of pork-fried rice and another pair of chopsticks. "Thanks."

"Just don't hug me again." House said, threateningly pointing his chopsticks at the blonde, as if daring him to move closer so he could poke his eyes out. "And where's my-" Before the man finished a bag of bottles was tossed into his lap.

"Got them from your office." He informed as he moved onto some rice with shrimp in it. He gave Boomer one of the tiny pink shellfish and chuckled as the cat began playing with it, only to fall off the couch. The blonde then noticed House watching him. "What?" He questioned.

"Nothing." House said, looking away and quickly popping a hand full of pills. After a long silence that was only disturbed by the sound of boomer playing with his food and the rustling of Chinese food containers a random conversation started via House's usually pessimistic comment on a topic. This sparked a very heated, but rather enjoyed debate that ended up somehow being about the word 'pimpology'.

"Its not a real word!"

"Yes it is! It's the study of pimping! Duh!"

"Oh, sure just throw to words together and give them a meaning… its not in a dictionary now is it?"

"No but neither is sexcapades but Cuddy used that one."

"What? Why?"

"You know I think 'what' is your new favorite word."

"You're avoiding the question. Why the hell did she say 'sexcapades'?"

"I was comparing you to the blond British hooker I slept with last week." House said like one talks about the rain. Chase gave him a dumbfounded look.

"What the hell?" The Aussie asked with a shocked face. "Are you saying I look like a hooker?"

"No" House said, waving his newly claimed fortune cookie in front of Chase' shocked face. "I'm saying the hooker looked like you. Well… except for the whole has boobs, is an inny not outty thing."

Chase could only gape at the man like a pop-eyed goldfish. After a while he sighed and ran a hand over his face before glancing at the clock. "Shit! Its almost midnight!" The Australian jumped up and began to quickly gather his things, bade Boomer and House goodbye before bolting out the door.

House looked at Boomer who stared back at him. "Want his fortune cookie?" He asked as he broke his open and looked down at the paper that was inside.

_If you want something, take it._

TWTB: FINALY! I FINISHED! Well, here it is folks, Chapter four! Now… I have NO idea what to write for the next chapter so it would be much obliged if you could give me some idea.


	5. Chapter 5

TWTB: Hola Peoples! I want to thank Zaffiro for giving me some ideas for my Story 3 I also want to thank everyone who commented so far! It helps me keep writing! And I'm really sorry this took so long!

Chapter 5

House was annoyed. Very, very annoyed. No, it wasn't Cuddy's constant badgering about clinic duty that annoyed him, he tended to ignore her now. It wasn't the annoying mom who was certain her son had emboli when his nose started bleeding after his older brother kneed him in the face during a fight over who would bat during what was ment to be a friendly game of baseball in the back yard. He managed to prove her wrong, much to her dismay. It wasn't Cameron's oh so (not) subtle flirting. He easily and rudely turned her down each and every time. No, it was none of the usual annoyances.

It was Chase.

That wouldn't be all that unusual if it was a case and he was once again suggesting it was lupus when clearly it wasn't. However this was a normal case-less day, but instead of taking up his usual cross word puzzle the blonde was talking with Cameron. This action in itself didn't annoy House, but it was the subject of the conversation that annoyed him.

"He was so gentle with Boomer! Don't get me wrong, I accidentally knocked Boomer off the stair rail of my apartment building, he fell three flights and didn't have a scratch on him, he's tough. But Dr. Firo knows so much about cats."

It had been a week sense Chase had taken Boomer back to his newly fixed up apartment, and after the first three days of both their absents he missed them, not that he would admit that to anyone but Steve McQueen. Not even Wilson knew about his secret affliction of the blonde's absents. And know he started talking about that damned vet! It was like he was a crushing fan girl gushing over the hottest guy she met last week. It was annoying!

After another three minutes of listening to Chase's chatter, House pushed himself out of his chair, limped over to Chase and whacked him on the head with his cane. "If you have time to gossip like teenage girls you have time to do something constructive! Cameron, check my email, Chase, do my clinic hours-" Before he could farther order his subordinates there was the sound of a throat being cleared at the doorway. All three of them turned to see a man, slightly older than Chase, and clearly very attractive judging by the blush on Cameron's face, holding what looked to be a prescription bag.

"Robert?" He addressed Chase, who received questioning looks from the other two doctors in the room.

Chase ignored them and stood up, a surprised look on his own face. "Dr. Firo, what are you doing here?"

"Well," The man, apparently the vet he was talking about just seconds before, shrugged. "It's my day off and I thought I'd bring you the med's for Boomer's ear mites." He held up the bag in example.

"You didn't have to do that!" He went over to retrieve the bag from the vet. "But thanks."

"It's nothing, really. I had nothing better to do. In fact, I'm still free, and it's about lunch time, would you like to-"

"Sorry, but he has clinic duty right now." House interrupted, glaring daggers at the vet.

Dr. Firo looked up in surprise at the statement. Despite the look he received he smiled at House. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know he was busy, and you are?"

"Dr. House, his boss, I even have my name printed on the door over there." He pointed to his office door. "So until his shift is over, his ass is mine."

Chase glared at the older man but sighed and grabbed the ID from the now smug looking House. "He has a point." He admitted in defeat. "However you can walk me down to the Clinic." And without waiting for a reply he grabbed the vet's arm and pulled them both out of the lounge.

The smug look on the diagnostician was whipped off in an instant. He glared at Cameron who was still blushing like a horny teenager and suddenly snapped, "Don't you have Emails to answer?" She nearly jumped out of her skin and scrambled over to the desk, while House limped into his office. He sat down behind his desk, kicked his feet up, grabbed his favorite tennis ball and began some serious thinking.

He had to keep Chase out of the clutches of that stupid vet!

TWTB: And So! I am FINISHED! Took me long enough! . But I'm glad I got it done! I'm not sure I like this chapter but I hope you guys do! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

TWTB: Woot! Next chapter! *Does a happy dance* Enjoy! Another Boomer POV Chapter! :3

Chapter 6

Boomer glared darkly at Mr. Moody from inside his crate. It was his fault he was in this thing. Entirely his fault.

How was it his fault you ask? It all happened the day before. While his master, who everyone called Chase was gone like he was every day, House, a.k.a. Mr. Moody, broke in. Boomer was suspicious at once. Mr. Moody never came to visit. Sure, it had only been a week but… besides, he was pretty sure Mr. Moody knew Chase wasn't home.

Boomer meowed loudly, revealing his presence. Mr. Moody looked down at him. "Get lost, fur ball." He hissed, earning a glare and a hiss from the cat. He knew Mr. Moody was up to no good, but could do nothing as he trashed his home, then covered everything in red paint, careful not to get any on himself. Then left, as if nothing happened.

When Chase returned, he was shocked to say the least. He then loaded Boomer up in his crate and returned to the hospital.

And that's where Boomer was for the rest of the night. A mean lady told Chase that if he didn't keep him in this tiny prison he's be fired… what ever that was. It sounded painful… But he had to pee really badly!

And so… Boomer was stuck in his crate, glaring at Mr. Moody, who was acting like nothing happened while Chase told another woman, one far more sympathetic than the one from earlier, what happened.

"The place was trashed! I was kicked out for good! My landlady thinks I'm too much of a liability. And after the vet visit I don't have the money to stay at a hotel again… and with Boomer…" He sighed and ran a through his hair.

Boomer was genuinely surprised when Mr. Moody spoke up. "You can stay with me." Apparently Chase and the nice woman were surprised too.

"A-are you serious?" Chase said in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" House asked strait faced. Chase shook his head no. "I didn't think so. You know, you've doubted me a lot lately? Is it because you're British and still have a grudge on America about the whole 'revolution' thing?"

"I'm Australian, and you usually aren't nice." Chase said, now in a fowl mood.

"Whatever… anyways, I can't have my ducklings homeless, now can I? Besides, my place has been a pig sty sense you stopped dropping by." He replied, spinning around in his chair absentmindedly. "Steve and I can't live like that."

"I'm not you're maid, House."

Boomer listened to this trade off between the two humans, tilting his head in thought. Mr. Moody liked to annoy Chase, so he didn't like him, right? Then why was he helping him? And why was he looking at him like he was a tasty piece of meat? Things weren't adding up him his cat brain.

"Would you rather be homeless or a maid?" House asked, rolling his eyes. "Last time I checked Doctors don't tend to be homeless. And look at it this way; I won't even make you wear a dress! You don't have the legs for it at all."

Chase glared at House but sighed. "Fine."

Suddenly… Boomer feared for Chase's safety.

TWTB: Well… I finally finished this chapter… I know it took me forever… hope you guys like it!


	7. Chapter 7

TWTB: Man… I am beat…

Chapter 7

"Either you got laid or I should be very afraid…"

James Wilson was staring at his friend, a very concerned look on his face. His friend, one Greg House, was currently munching on freshly stolen fries, legs kicked up onto the lunch table, grinning from ear to ear.

"Not laid but good enough." The diagnostician said, not bothering to add the 'for now' at the end of his statement like he had been thinking.

I'm sure you're just as curious as Wilson is about why precisely House was so happy. The reason had to do with House's new roommate, specifically Robert Chase. It wasn't the simple fact that Chase was staying with him, no; it was all the little perks of having the blonde Aussie staying with him.

For example, not two days ago, House got home to a clean apartment and the shower running. Boomer, of course, came running, hoping for attention. House, didn't give the little fur ball an ounce of the requested affection, but instead went to the kitchen to fetch himself a bottle of beer. As he stood, leaning against the counter, sipping at his bottle, he heard the shower stop. Not three minutes later Chase appeared, not noticing he had an audience, clad in nothing but a towel. House let out a long wolf whistle, gaining the blonde's attention. The Aussie looked up and let out a rather indignant sound, dropping his towel in surprise. The older man enjoyed the view to say the least, at least until a hand came and connected with his left cheek with a loud resounding slap.

Another example happened just last night. House had woken up with leg pains and had left his Vicodin on the coffee table. He groaned as he pulled himself into a standing position, wincing as his bad leg almost gave out beneath him. He limped painfully out of his bedroom and down the hall into the living room. He grabbed his beloved meds and drowned about half the bottle. He nearly jumped out of his skin hearing a soft voice whisper his name. He looked down to see Chase curled up on the couch, a pillow being smothered in his arms. The young doctor's face was scrunched up in annoyance; the cause of his annoyance was a loose strand of hair that was currently tickling his nose. Without thinking, House leaned down and brushed the strand out of the young man's face, but soon found himself running a hand through the soft, yet slightly greasy hair. When he pulled his hand away, Chase gave a soft sigh and snuggled into the pillow in his arms. House looked down as Boomer let out a loud meow. "Tell anyone you die…" House hissed, glaring at the cat before heading back to bed, Vicodin in hand.

House would never tell Wilson that he had a thing for Chase. That was between him and Steve. Why? Because knowing Wilson, he would gush over the fact that House was finally getting a heart. And House would be mortified if that happened. Well, not mortified, but as close to mortified as the shameless doctor could get.

"So I should be scared…" Wilson said, rubbing his temples.

"No, Not you… well, you should be scared of me regardless, or else it would disturb the delicate balance of the Hospital's ecosystem…" The older man said as he absentmindedly began tossing fries as a female doctor. When he finally hit her she turned and glared but House quickly pointed accusingly at Wilson, attempting to look innocent. The doctor looked at him before smiling and waving.

"You're insane…" Wilson muttered.

"More people would be dieing if I wasn't."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chase sighed as he opened the door to the apartment he now shared with House… well, House shared with him. He didn't pay the bills. As soon as the door closed, Boomer was at his feet, meowing in greeting. "Hey boomer…" Chase greeted back, kneeling down and petting the cat as he tried to head-butt the affectionate hand. "House's bike isn't here so he must still be at work…"

The young doctor walked into the living room to find a rather nasty surprise. House's couch was scratched all to hell. The blonde frowned and looked down at Boomer, who stared innocently back at him. "That's it… I'm setting up an appointment… Your nail's are being removed…" The cat tilted his head in confusion.

TWTB: So… House has a thing for Chase… but only House and Steve the rat know… And now that House's couch is gone, where will Chase sleep? And did Boomer really tear up the couch? Keep reading to find out! :3


	8. Chapter 8

TWTB: Well, I've been watching House and I'm inspired! Enjoy :3

Chapter 8

"Don't look at me like that…" Boomer's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Hey, It's not my fault!" A low hiss erupted from the back of the cat's throat. "Okay, maybe it is but how did I know he'd get your claws clipped?"

House sat on his piano bench, staring at Boomer, who was half drugged and lying over the arm of the recently ruined couch. Chase had left for the time being to buy some food, seeing as House's fridge was like a desert, absent of provisions, leaving House to watch the doped up cat, to keep him from hurting himself.

Soon the Australian returned, put away the food, and without even acknowledging House, walked into the living room, grabbing a pillow from an armchair.

House scowled. "What, no 'I'm home honey, how was you day'?" He asked, picking up his cane and jabbing Chase in the ass.

"Yow! Don't do that!" Chase snapped, glaring at the older man. "And what do you care? You aren't one for civilized conversation usually."

"Sure I am! As long as said conversation includes at least twelve and a half reference to sex of some kind…" House replied sarcastically, watching as Chase moved the coffee table and set the pillow on the floor. "What are you doing? Some sort of British ritual?"

The blonde sent House a glare. "I'm getting ready for bed, obviously, seeing as I can't sleep on the couch."

That was NOT part of House's plan. "No you're not…"

"What, are you kicking me out?" The Aussie questioned.

"Do you enjoy not letting me finish what I'm saying before interjecting your usual horribly wrong assumptions?" the snarky doctor replied. "I'm suggesting you sleep in my room."

"What? But where will-"

"You know, there is enough room on my bed for the both of us you know." House would be lying if he said that the blush that erupted on the younger doctor's face wasn't amusing. "And I'm not taking a no for an answer."

And so, Chase spent that night in bed with House.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next morning, Chase woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. After about thirty-five seconds of panic, he realized he was curled up in the bed of his bastard of a boss turned roommate. He tried to ignore the fact that the bed smelt of the older doctor, and more so the fact that he thoroughly enjoyed said smell. Speaking of the man… where was he? Then he heard it. The sound of music drifted into the room. Not just any music, but the sweet serenade of the ivory and ebony keys of a piano. It almost made him want to fall back asleep. He would have too, if not for his curiosity, which moved him to get up and walk out to the living room.

What he found surprised him. Sitting at the piano was House. More amazingly, a calm House. He had no scowl, not smirk, and no frown, but a look of contentment. His long fingers danced gracefully across the keys with the precision of a well-practiced pro. The man sent the blonde a soft blue-eyed gaze before looking back at the keys of the baby grand. That look sent a shiver down Chase's spine, making him feel like House was playing for him. He felt his heart flutter and silently watched the man play.

They sat their, Chase watching, and House playing, for what seamed like an eternity, House gently swaying with the music, occasionally letting his eyes slide closed, as if letting the music slip out of him through his fingers. And at some point, Boomer jumped onto House's lap, and the older man didn't even push him away.

Eventually House came to the end of the song and his fingers ceased movement. Chase almost felt sad that he had stopped but couldn't help but clap lightly. "I didn't know you could play Piano, you're great at it." He said, smiling a little.

"Thanks." He said, running a hand over Boomer's back, causing the cat to purr before standing, causing the cat to jump off. "I'm hungry. Make breakfast." He ordered.

Chase frowned. Well, that moment was dead. "Sure, sure…" He muttered, heading to the kitchen. Despite House's bad attitude, he had a feeling he was going to have a good day.

TWTB: So… how is it? I love how House can play the Piano. :3 I had to add a piano scene at some point. Anyways… Is Chase starting to get feeling for House? And what of that Vet, Dr. Firo? Keep reading!

Also, after I finish this story line I'm not going to stop adding chapters. I'm going to add extra chapters… an epilogue of sorts. I've got the first one half done already.


	9. Chapter 9

TWTB: Sorry this took so long to update! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

"You're staring again, House."

"I'm not staring."

"Fine, leering then"

"It's not leering. Leering involves being a total pervert." At the look House got from his friend he gave his own innocent look. "Just because he has a great ass doesn't mean I want to take advantage of him." Why did the oncologist feel as though he was lying?

Wilson sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance. He and the diagnostician sat in the cafeteria, House munching away on Wilson's fries, sending (In Wilson's opinion) a rather suspicious look in Chase's direction. The Blonde Aussie was currently sitting with another man, Dr. Firo House mentioned, eating and chatting happily. House looked as though he would love nothing better than to walk over and do something stupid to mess up their good mood.

Wilson felt bad for the poor blonde. He had to spend nearly his entire day with the moody doctor. He couldn't even get away from him during lunch…

Wait…

Why was House so intent on spending time with Chase? After all, he never particularly enjoyed when Wilson spent so much time at his apartment, except to mess with him. That, and he worked with Chase every day, and he wasn't exactly an animal person. Why was he going out of his to spend nearly all his time with the young doctor?

"You have a crush on him…" Wilson spoke up in almost disbelief, causing House to finally take his eyes off Chase.

"What?"

"You have a crush on Chase!" Wilson said again, keeping his voice low. "You don't like animals, and mostly so with cats and dogs, you don't like letting people stay at your place…" He paused, giving his friend a knowing look. "But you let him stay!"

It was nearly impossible to do what Wilson did. He shocked House speechless. Usually, House would spit out twenty reasons Wilson was wrong and steal the rest of his fries. But instead the man as staring at Wilson in surprise, and almost… helplessness.

After a while, House regained his composure and stood up. "Yeah right…" With that he limped away, leaving a smug Wilson behind.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When House returned to his apartment that day, he was met with a rather nice view of Chase's ass.

Chase's perfectly round, wiggling ass that was sticking up in the air, like it was waiting to be violated in pants that were so tight it should be illegal. It took House about two minutes to regain enough composure to ask, "What the hell are you doing?"

Chase shot up, before falling back onto his ass. He looked up at House, Boomer struggling in his arms, a toothbrush in one hand. "I was brushing Boomer's teeth…" He answered simply, as if it was an every day occurrence.

"Because…?"

"Dr. Firo-" The diagnostician rolled his eyes "- told me that Boomer's breed of cat is susceptible to gum disease. I should brush his teeth regularly."

"Doesn't look like the pussy is enjoying it too much" By way the cat was hissing and yowling, it wasn't hard to tell that was the truth. The cat even looked up at House, his eyes begging 'make him stop, please'. "Here…" He suddenly snatched the cat from Chase by the nape of its sandy colored neck.

"Hey!" Chase jumped up, toothbrush soon abandoned on the floor. "You'll hurt him!" he reached to grab Boomer, but House held the cat out of reach by one hand. Soon Chase was pressed, chest-to-chest, against the taller man, reaching for the cat.

"Calm down, Blondie, its not hurting him." The ausie stopped his struggles for a moment, looking up at Boomer, who was contently handing from House's grip, limp as a rag doll. House then dropped the cat on the armchair. Boomer bounced a bit, but rather unfazed, went off into the kitchen to eat.

Chase looked back up at House, finding a smug smile plastered across the older doctor's face. Then he realized just how close he was to the other man. He went to pull back, but an arm around his waist prevented such a movement. He their eyes met and Chase felt his breath leave his body. There was something about the way he was looking at him, like a feral animal that scared, and excited Chase at the same time.

After a moment of staring into those eyes, Chase grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved it in House's face, surprising the man into letting go and stumbling back a bit. Once free, the blonde escaped into the bathroom, hearing the other's curses through the door. He took a moment to wonder what the hell that was about before starting the shower. He needed to think.

House groaned and sat in his armchair, glaring at the pillow still in his position, as if willing it to burst into flames for it's crimes. He was so close. He could have kissed the man. But he hesitated… and that hesitation cost him, when he was so close to claiming the man for his own…

House let out a frustrated growl and tossed the pillow across the room. It's soundless drop was not nearly satisfying enough to quell the man's frustration so he hoisted himself up and limped over to his baby grand.

Maybe music would calm him down.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

TWTB: Well… hop you enjoyed it! Next chapter I'm hoping to have Boomer and Steve McQueen meet, some half-naked Chase, and our first kiss scene! But it won't be what you expect!


	10. Chapter 10

TWTB: Man I've missed this fic… did anyone miss me? I guess not… But I finally got to chapter ten! Double digits! I'm kinda stoked about this one!

Chapter 10

House sighed as he limped into his apartment. The reason for his discontentment? Chase had been avoiding him all day, or rather, avoided being alone with him. Then, when Chase had finally, and willingly, came to talk to the older doctor alone it was to tell him that he would be home late due to a date with that damned Vet, Firo.

The diagnostician was not in a good mood. He was however surprised that Boomer wasn't at his feet begging for attention. He shrugged it off however and wondered into the kitchen, fetching himself a sandwich. He leaned relaxed against the counter as he ate, his eyes wandering to Steve's cage, only to find it empty. He stared stupidly at the vacant cage for a few moments before putting down his food.

He was going to strangle that damned cat.

He nearly tore apart his apartment looking for the feline or any sign of his beloved mouse. He soon found both.

Curled on top of a pile of clothes in his bedroom was Boomer, and perched on his head asleep was none other than Steve McQueen. He sighed in relief and gently snatched up the mouse, who squeaked in surprised, causing Boomer to startle awake.

"Keep your paws off Steve or I'll get you fixed." House threatened, causing an angry meow from the cat. The doctor stuck his tongue out at the cat and proceeded to place Steve back in his cage. When he turned back to get his sandwich he heard a soft 'thud'. He looked back to see Boomer with his nose peaking through the bars of Steve's cage, purring and affectionately licking the small mouse, who seamed to enjoy the gesture.

House watched this display for a good few minutes, bewildered, before turning and going into his living room.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Chase laughed heartedly as he walked down the street, shoulder to shoulder with Ray Firo. Said man was pouting at the blonde doctor.

"Rob, it wasn't that funny…" The vet retorted, rubbing his jaw. "It hurt…"

Chose managed to stifle his laugh enough to apologize. "It's just… the look on your face when you ran into that waitress… you're lucky she wasn't holding anything."

"I guess it was pretty funny…" Ray smiled at the Ausie. They soon both stopped in front of the steps that lead to the apartment building in which Chase was staying. "Tonight was fun, Rob." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, we really should do it again… but next time you should watch where you're going!" They both chuckled before falling into silence. After a moment Chase gave a sheepish smile. "G'night-" He was cut off by a sudden pair of lips against his. He blinked and surprise, but before he had a chance to react, the lips were gone.

Ray blushed and shifted awkwardly. "Good night, Robert." With that he left the taken aback doctor on the steps.

Chase felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he realized just happened, before breaking out into a grin and heading inside. He hadn't even noticed that his impromptu roommate had been watching the whole exchange from the window.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

God Chase looked good in nothing but a towel, his body dripping from the shower he just took, leaving trails lower and lower-

There were more important things to do than molest the blonde with his eyes, Damnit! Concentrate, House! The disgruntled doctor sat on his armchair, having yet to buy a new couch, glaring at Chase's tan back. The blonde had been back for nearly and hour and his bright, cheerful mood nearly clashed visually with the older man's dark aura. But of course the Aussie was too busy in his own world to notice House's foul mood.

That was until the man was fully dressed and sitting on the floor, boomer in his lap while munching on a piece of toast smothered in something a few shades darker than apple butter. He smiled up at House, but at the look he got, his smile fell. "What's the matter?"

His response was simply, "So you had fun on your 'Date'?" This statement was full of so much venom that Chase nearly winced.

"It wasn't a date. It was a dinner with a friend." He said, truthfully, although he did feel his cheeks begin to heat up a little.

House rolled his eyes. "Then I'm guessing you kiss all your friends?" Suddenly the man was standing, Boomer and toast abandoned on the floor, a look of mortification on his face.

"You were spying on me!?" He accused loudly. "That's absolutely none of your business!" He spat, and just as suddenly as he stood, House was a hairsbreadth away.

"What if I said it was?" He shot back, spur of the moment.

Chase's expression knitted into confusion, but still with a hint of anger. "Why the bloody hell would it be any of your business?"

It was House's turn to look surprised and… dare he say it, vulnerable, like Chase had suddenly just pulled one of the skeletons out of his closet. He glanced to the side, as if about to walk away, but then suddenly made a split second decision.

Chase suddenly felt another pair of lips against his, for the second time that night, but also felt the scratch of the man's stubble. This kiss didn't last only a second, House stood his ground. And it wasn't gentle and warm like Firo's, it was demanding and _hot_. Chase, without realizing what he was doing, let out a soft moan against those hot lips, his eyes slipping closed as he felt a hot tongue force it's way in.

Due to the fact that Chase had only previously kissed girls, including tongue anyways, he was generally in control of the kiss, but not this time, House wouldn't give him edgeways. It actually felt… good. Damn good, judging on how tight his pants were getting.

Suddenly, the lips, tongue, and stubble were gone. Chase's eyes snapped open, meeting House's, the intelligent blue clouded over with confliction. In the next second, House was limping away out the door, leaving a very flustered, and very confused Chase behind.

*-*-*-*-*

TWTB: :3 the first kiss scene! Well… scenes… but still! Wheres House going? Who with Chase chose? What the hell was Chase eating on his toast? Find out next chapter!

(If you guess what Chase might be eating, you get a cookie and a stuffed wombat!)


End file.
